Chicago Protocol
The Chicago Protocol of 2014 is an act passed by the United States of America as a result of the devastating attacks in the Battle of Chicago on October 3, 2014. The act was passed by Congress on October 13 and was signed into law five days later. It was then approved by the Supreme Court on the 21st and immediately went into effect. Overview The primary purpose of the Chicago Protocol was to establish an emergency response system when an American city is under attack by an invading force. It also called for the construction of military defense installations to give highly populate areas more protection during wartime and under attack. The Protocol, much like the use of nuclear weapons and deployment of troops, can only be ordered by the President of the United States. Articles Article I Article I of the Protocol states that the county a major city under attack is in is to be placed on lockdown until it is declared safe by the United States Military. When the lockdown is issued, all public transportation systems are shut down and anybody on inbound or outbound traffic on an interstate within the county is to get off at the nearest exit immediately when the alarm sirens go off. Any civillians inside buildings taller than thirty stories high are to evacuate and head to a nearby defense shelter. If there are people inside an open-roofed professional sports field or stadium are to walk onto the field and await further instruction. Those inside closed-roofed stadiums, fields or arenas are to immediately evacuate and seek the closest shelter possible. Article II Article II calls for the construction of military-operated defense installations around major American cities. This applies to military defense batteries to be built near major population areas, inspired by the coastal batteries of the Empire of Kevin. Each major city is to have between two to seven batteries within the area which it covers, and is to be armed with an Atlas Corporation Mark-2+ "Medium" Magnetic Accelerator Cannon for anti-ship assaults and a secondary armament for anti-aircraft defense. Article III Article III calls for immediate civilian relief efforts to support those caught in the crossfires of the battle. Once the protocol is lifted and the area is deemed "safe," organizations such as the Red Cross are to provide help medical assistance to help the injured. Law enforcement is to be temporarily done by the United States Military Police Brigade, but law enforcement agencies either in the city or surrounding areas are able to help assist in enforcing the law and providing medical support. If the battle was in an American colonial city on an extraterrestrial body such as Mars, the U.S. Colonial Garrison will assist by providing military defense. Article IV Ammended to the protocol on December 17, 2015 by Illinois Senator Jonathan Irons as a direct result of the destruction of Los Angeles and the Battle of the Great Lakes, Article IV calls for the construction of large warp disruptor generators near the center of the city. The purpose of the disruptors is to fry enemy warp cores to prevent enemy warships from escaping either by hypersail, hyperspace or slipspace. This will immobilize the enemy, leaving it open to return fire by defense installations and American and/or allied warships. Article IV also calls for missile launchers to be installed to each active defense installation in America and all American colonies. The purpose of the launchers is to launch missiles such as the BGM-204 Tomahawk-II cruise missile, RGM-100 Harpoon-II anti-ship missiles, and AGM-150 Guardian anti-ballistic missile. Examples of the Protocol in Effect *'Battle of San Diego' - U.S.-controlled installations, along with the San Diego-based Theodore Ball and Ronald Reagan carrier strike groups, were successfully effective in assaulting Millennium-alligned forces. This was the first battle in which the Chicago Protocol was first initiated, and the first to be proven successful. *'Battle of Riverside' - While the protocol was in effect across the entire country after San Diego, the installations that assisted American and Carolinian forces in San Diego provided long distance bombardment on Millennium forces in Riverside County, California. *'Battle of Phoenix' - Although the installations in Phoenix, Arizona were not completed when Millennium forces gathered in the city, their secondary armament was used as anti-tank and anti-aircraft support for U.S., Carolinian and UAC forces. Category:Acts/Protocols